


Его возвращение

by thecipher



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Bloodplay, Dark, Horror Elements, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecipher/pseuds/thecipher
Summary: Дэвид, угадай, кто вернулся?..





	Его возвращение

Ложась в кровать, Дэвид не запирает окно.  
Ему нравится, когда в его крошечной комнатке пахнет соснами, прохладой и неостывшей землей; нравится, как в волосах играет влажный ветер с озера. Ему нравится слушать тонкий комариный писк и мирную тишину спящего лагеря.  
В эту ночь он слышит кое-что еще. Какой-то посторонний звук, нарушающий привычную гармонию кэмпбеллской ночи.

Опавшая хвоя мягко шуршит под осторожными шагами, изредка, как короткие сигналы, хрустят передавленные ветки. Под окном шаги замирают, и Дэвиду кажется, что в шуме ветра звучит чужое тяжелое дыхание.  
Он настораживается.  
Дыхание становится еще различимее: кто-то чужой замер под его окном и пытается добраться до приоткрытой створки. По бревенчатой стене скользят подошвы, в рыхлую древесину вожатского домика сочно впивается что-то острое, как длинный бобриный зуб.

— Дэээвииид, — тихо и вкрадчиво звучит с улицы. Оконное стекло дрожит от короткого стука; старая деревянная рама отзывается протяжным скрипом, когда ее распахивают резким движением руки. — Угадай, кто вернулся?..  
Он сразу узнает тягучие интонации Дэниела. Только у него был такой голос — обволакивающий, как сироп, медленно текущий в уши и заливающий мозг въедливой липкой приторностью.  
Дэниел был белым, сладким и привлекательным, как сахарная фигурка на торте, но порой Дэвид был готов поклясться — это вовсе не сахар, а битое стекло.  
Порой он смотрел на Дэниела и видел в его глазах огоньки чего-то странного, похожего на одержимость. Когда-то он принимал ее за энтузиазм, готовность работать на благо Кэмпбелла, но вскоре убедился, что это была именно одержимость психа, способного на самые страшные вещи.  
Он думал, что Дэниел больше не вернется в лагерь. Но он вернулся.

Он забирается в комнату — высокий, гибкий, как ночной хищник — и медленно подходит к кровати. Его силуэт выделяется черным иссиня-фиолетовой полночи.  
— Как приятно встретить старых друзей, — шепчет Дэниел и улыбается во весь рот. В былые времена Дэвид таял от этой улыбки — тогда она была доброй, искренней, полной солнечного света, но теперь напоминает оскал какого-то киношного монстра.  
Его пробирает дрожью; он беспомощно шевелит губами и пытается слиться с продавленным матрасом.  
— Где твои манеры? Ты не рад меня видеть? — растрепанная светлая голова, как в замедленной съемке, падает на правое плечо. Улыбка меркнет — уголки рта ползут вниз, будто Дэниел вот-вот расплачется. — А я думал, ты будешь меня ждать… — он вздыхает, опускается перед Дэвидом на колени и осторожно трогает бледную влажную скулу, проводя пальцами от виска до дрожащих губ. — Знаешь, в госпитале я только этим и жил. Мечтал, как мы, наконец, — палец ложится на губы, надавливает и проваливается в глубь теплого рта, — встретимся.  
— Эм… Дэниел… — чужие пальцы обводят его рот, размазывая горькую слюну, ощупывают линию челюсти и обхватывают шею крепким, пронизывающим до костей движением. Как будто Дэниел примеривается, чтобы его задушить. — Послушай, мне очень жаль, мне действительно жаль, поверь, я… — пальцы сжимаются сильнее, и он не успевает договорить, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха. Перед глазами пляшут белые точки. Во взгляде напротив вспыхивают красные, перекрывая расширенные зрачки. Простыня под Дэвидом намокает от пота.  
Дэниел, жуткий, как оживший кошмар, держит его за шею и давит, душит, перебивая неровный скачущий пульс.  
— Мне тоже очень жаль, — он вскидывается и залезает на кровать, прижимая его к матрасу. Дэвид чувствует, как другая рука, сухая и горячая, водит по его телу, сдавливает выпирающие кости, щиплет и царапает влажную холодную кожу под смятой футболкой, — но я должен это сделать. Я должен показать тебе всю ту боль, что я пережил. Это было ужасно, Дэээвиииид. Но еще хуже, когда тебя считают психом, привязывают к кровати и пичкают лекарствами. Чем они меня только не накачивали… — Дэниел закатывает глаза, падает на него всем телом, а потом жарко и страшно дышит прямо в рот, смакуя каждое слово. — Каждый день, каждый божий день я мучился от боли и галлюцинаций, и надеялся только на то, что у меня хватит сил выжить… — он подается вперед и с силой кусает чужие пересохшие губы, раздирая их в кровь, — и ответить тебе такой же болью, Дэвид!  
Вкус собственной крови во рту пугает страшнее, чем жуткий рассказ и одержимый взгляд напротив. Дэвид задыхается, боится сглотнуть, боится даже пошевелиться. Рука Дэниела изучает его тело, зубы снова смыкаются на губах и рвут тонкую кожу, язык проворно слизывает мелкие красные капли и грубо врывается в приоткрытый рот. Дэниел не целует — насилует его, кусаясь и напирая, надавливает на нёбо и рвется к самому горлу, отнимая жалкие крупицы воздуха.  
Когда он оставляет его в покое, Дэвид морщится от боли и жадно дышит, будто запасаясь впрок.  
Он мог бы попросить его перестать, мог бы воззвать к чужой совести, но понимает: у Дэниела ее нет. Он не услышит ни слова и ничего не поймет. Он сумасшедший одержимый, он сильнее, он способен на все.

Пальцы соскальзывают с его шеи и неожиданно нежно, почти ласково опускаются на щеку. Дэниел ласкает его лицо, убирает за уши прядки темных волос и смотрит с таким теплом, что от него странно заходится в груди. Как будто не он только что причинял ему боль, душил и рвал зубами губы.  
Может, еще не все потеряно, и с ним получится договориться?..  
— Пожалуйста, давай поговорим, — просит Дэвид, ерзая на матрасе и просяще заглядывая в чужое лицо. — Ведь все можно обсудить, Дэниел, понимаешь, словами. Это поможет, правда. Хочешь, я… — он сам почти не верит в то, что говорит, — извинюсь перед тобой? Как тебе надо, я сделаю все, как ты скажешь, только…  
— Конечно, — сухие пальцы снова ложатся на его рот и касаются кровоточащих укусов, — ты сделаешь все, что я хочу, Дэвид. А после мы поговорим, и ты извинишься. И, может быть, я тебя прощу.  
Дэниел снова целует его, перехватывает запястья и заводит их за голову, удерживая одной рукой. Другая шарит в карманах, и Дэвид испуганно всхлипывает, видя перед собой длинную бельевую веревку.  
— Сувенир из госпиталя, — усмехается Дэниел. — Прихватил, когда сбегал. Меня такой не связывали, но украсть ремни было бы сложнее. Знаешь, они каждый день надевали их на меня. Затягивали так сильно, что я не мог пошевелиться, а потом оставались следы, такие длинные и налитые кровью. Они оооочень болели…  
Он умело вяжет узлы, накидывает на шею Дэвида петлю и тянет веревку вверх, надежно скрепляя его руки сзади. Веревка, жесткая и грубая, впивается в кожу и натирает ее до ссадин, стоит ему слегка пошевелиться. Петля давит, как жесткий смертоносный ошейник, не давая сделать глубокий вдох.  
— Одно неловкое движение, — шепот обжигает щеку, неровно пробегает вниз до ключиц и замирает где-то у сердца, — и она затянется, а ты, скорее всего, умрешь. Поэтому не советую тебе дергаться, Дэээвииид.  
Его сердце колотится так бешено, что почти пробивает грудную клетку. Он в руках психа, и тот может сделать с ним все, что угодно. Он украдкой приподнимает голову — петля тут же затягивается, отнимая вдох и становится слабее, стоит ему беспомощно опуститься на подушку.  
Он мог бы закричать, позвать на помощь, но в лагере никого нет. Гвен забрала детей на ночевку в лесу, и ему не придут на выручку, даже если он будет вопить изо всех сил.  
В руках Дэниела блестит изогнутый нож, тот самый, которым он чуть не заколол беднягу Дольфа. Если бы его не прихватило от кул-эйда, он бы сделал это — Дэвид не сомневается. А сейчас он может прирезать его самого, достаточно одного движения.  
Страх растекается по его телу ледяной рекой, рассыпает пригоршни мурашек, давит внизу живота, как свинцовая гиря. Он распахивает рот в безмолвном крике и обреченно смотрит на нож в чужой руке.  
Ему жутко так, словно он видит призрак собственной смерти.  
Но она, хотя бы, застанет его в Кэмпбелл.

Дэниел срезает на нем одежду — лезвие глубоко впивается в тело, оставляя на нем набухающие кровью следы. Черно-зеленые обрывки падают на кровать и темнеют на белой простыне, как зловещие тени. Жгучая боль застилает глаза, в уголках скапливаются слезы и текут по щекам, затекая в рот.  
Дэвид вздрагивает, кашляет от спазма в горле и безвольно расслабляется, прикусывая щеки.  
Двигаться нельзя. Кричать и упрашивать бесполезно. Он может только терпеть и ждать, когда это закончится.  
По свежим разрезам ведет мокрый горячий язык, слизывая кровь и лаская кожу. Лезвие скользит ниже — по поджатому от страха животу и стиснутым ногам, впивается еще сильнее, почти снимая с него длинные узкие лоскуты. Рот Дэниела перепачкан кровью — когда он поднимает лицо, Дэвид ежится и жмурится, чтобы не видеть его чокнутую красную улыбку.

И снова в нем что-то перемыкает: руки ласково и чутко поглаживают ноющие жгучие порезы, медленно и нежно ведут по животу и ребрам, поглаживают соски, трогают ключицы. Дэниел осторожно целует его, прогоняя боль, оставляет короткие прикосновения губ на коленях, бедрах, выпирающих косточках. Он касается каждого ребра, замирает губами возле бешено стучащего сердца, накрывает соски и посасывает, касаясь языком.  
После пережитой боли эта почти трепетная нежность успокаивает. Дэвид облизывает губы, закрывает глаза и как будто начинает получать удовольствие, словно это и есть настоящий Дэниел, а не его злобный жестокий двойник.  
Его дыхание выравнивается. Тело горит от легких прикосновений, отзывается на каждое волной мурашек.  
Дэниел ищет губами по его коже, спускается к животу, коротко лижет пупок и накрывает ртом член, пробегая языком от головки к основанию, щекоча, поглаживая, вылизывая. Ладони ложатся на колени, разводят их, согревают бедра, проскальзывают под ягодицы и чутко обводят их, заставляя Дэвида приподняться навстречу влажному ласкающему его рту. Он неровно вздыхает и дергается, когда Дэниел впускает его член так глубоко, что почти достает до дрожащего в выдохе горла. Он ласкает его медленно и чутко, угадывая нужный темп, посасывает и поглаживает губами по всей длине, сжимает между мокрых мягких щек и теребит языком по чувствительным местечкам.  
Дэвид захлебывается, вздрагивает, сучит пятками по матрасу, пытается удержаться от резких движений навстречу, но не выдерживает. Когда петля сдавливает шею, перекрывая кислород, ощущения становятся такими острыми, что невозможно терпеть. Он хрипло вскрикивает, снова подается вверх и заходится крупной дрожью на грани странного удовольствия.  
Дэниел разводит его ягодицы, осязает там пальцами, смазывает тонкую пленку пота и влаги, щекочет и очень медленно проталкивает их внутрь, не прекращая ласкать его ртом. Дэвид робко двигает бедрами и шире разводит ноги, не мешая чужим пальцам изучать, гладить и растягивать себя аккуратными мерными толчками в ритме скользящих по члену губ.

Все резко обрывается, будто его ударили под дых. Живот обжигает боль от глубокого укуса, пальцы внутри становятся грубыми и жесткими. Дэниел кусает его, со всей силы впиваясь зубами, накрывает собой и прижимается твердым членом, делая один быстрый рывок. Ладони сдавливают плечи, капли чужого пота падают на лицо, внизу разливается саднящая боль — Дэвида вырывают из удовольствия, возвращая в реальность. Дэниел двигается в нем резко и нетерпеливо, не давая привыкнуть, прийти в себя и подстроиться, чтобы не было так больно.  
Он втискивает его в матрас, трогает губы короткими острыми укусами и одержимо дергает бедрами, погружаясь в него, выходя почти на всю длину и снова возвращаясь болезненным резким толчком. Его глаза горят сумасшедшим огнем, когда он ловит мокрый от слез взгляд Дэвида и улыбается ему ненормальной жуткой улыбкой.  
Движения становятся раздирающе быстрыми, и Дэвид думает, что это все, он не выдержит больше. Он дергает шеей, пытается выскользнуть из-под тяжелого тела, но Дэниел держит его слишком крепко, вздрагивает, протяжно хрипит и падает на грудь, обнимая до хруста в ребрах.  
Безумие в его глазах исчезает без следа.  
— Мне тоже было больно, Дэээвииид, — хрипло тянет он, разрезая веревку и гладя его по волосам, — ооочень больно. Но теперь все будет хорошо, все будет очень-очень хорошо… Так, что ты сам увидишь.  
Оконная створка закрывается за ним с протяжным, похожим на стон, скрипом.

***

 

— Эй, Дэвид! Дэвид! Подъем!  
Он вскрикивает и открывает глаза. Возле его кровати стоит Гвен и недовольно упирает руки в бока, глядя на него, как на проспавшего контрольную первоклашку. В приоткрытое окно падают теплые лучи солнца, вдалеке слышится гомон проснувшихся детей.  
Это был просто сон. Ему все приснилось. Не было никакого Дэниела. Он в больнице. Все хорошо.  
Гвен ворчит и стягивает с него одеяло. Он вскользь осматривает себя, пока поправляет футболку и шорты — на теле нет ни царапины, ни ссадины.  
— Эй, как насчет кофе, Гвен?  
Дэвид широко улыбается и приглаживает торчащую челку. К нему снова возвращается хорошее настроение. От ночных кошмаров не остается и следа. Он снова бодр, весел и готов к еще одному отличному дню в Кэмпбелл.  
Перед утренним сбором они смотрят телевизор. Шоу «Хэлло, Америка!» прерывает экстренный выпуск местных новостей, и Гвен морщится — она терпеть не может новости и никогда их не смотрит. Дэвид смотрит все.  
«Вы видели этого человека? — на экране возникает слишком знакомое лицо, и по позвоночнику тут же пробегает холодная волна. Ведущий говорит о том, что он сегодня ночью сбежал из центрального госпиталя и находится в розыске. — Он представляет большую опасность для общества, и если вы что-то знаете о его местонахождении или видели кого-то похожего, позвоните по номеру…»  
Кружка выскальзывает из его задрожавших рук. Кофе льется на колени, растекается по полу, и на секунду Дэвиду кажется, что это кровь. Он трогает шею, но вместо банданы ощущает на ней жесткую веревочную петлю.

Перед сном Дэвид впервые запирает окно и лежит, не смыкая глаз, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох с улицы.  
Во сне Дэниел сказал, что мечтал вернуться и встретиться с ним.  
Он не был похож на человека, способного отказаться от своей мечты.  
Он сбежал и скоро будет здесь.  
Дэвид съеживается, подтягивает одеяло до самого подбородка и смотрит в темноту, с ужасом ожидая его возвращения.


End file.
